


Various Storms and Saints

by bitelikefire (theoleo)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Remix, transformative work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoleo/pseuds/bitelikefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video I made for Speranza's "All The Angels and The Saints."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Various Storms and Saints

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All The Angels and The Saints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439302) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> Previously posted on my Tumblr account: deimosluna but now here since it got taken down. A lot. So thank you to her for helping me getting this online!
> 
> Heavily inspired by Speranza's "All the Angels and the Saints" which kind of changed my life and is without a doubt in my top three Steve and Bucky stories out there.
> 
> Meant to be a look on when Steve comes out of the ice and those years without Bucky.


End file.
